


You Don't Mess With Crookshanks

by HPandWforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPandWforever/pseuds/HPandWforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred pulls a prank but hasn't considered the consequences. Very short! (Drabble-size)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Mess With Crookshanks

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the September 2012 Twin Exchange Monthly Challenge on fanfiction.net. The prompts were Crookshanks - Purple - Humming (not in that particular order) and the quote 'The mere thought of it has my fingers tingling.'

"FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY!"

It was the summer before the Golden Trio headed back to Hogwarts for their 6th year and Harry and Hermione were spending it at the Burrow. All the boys were seated at the kitchen table when they heard Hermione's voice echo down the stairs.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CAT?!" she screeched at the boy as she entered the crowded room.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Fred answered, giving her his most mischievous grin.

"You- what- I-" Hermione was so incensed she couldn't get a word out. She paused, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and turned her glare back to him. "My cat is PURPLE!"

"Oh that, well yeah that was me." Fred was still grinning, though he started to look a bit scared.

"You pulled a prank using Crookshanks? Wow, you are so dead." Ron interjected from across the table. Hermione shot him a glance and he instantly returned to his breakfast.

"Not only is he purple" she practically hissed the word, "he is also humming 'God save the Queen'!"

Everyone at the table gasped. They all knew you couldn't touch Hermione's pet and get away with it.

"I couldn't help myself. The mere thought of it has my fingers tingling!" Fred explained.

"You know what makes my fingers tingle?" Hermione asked in a dangerously calm and quiet voice. She walked across the room and gave Fred a full-armed slap across the face. Tears in her eyes, she spun on her heel and ran back up the stairs.

Fred sat back down, stunned, and put a hand to his cheek.

"Did she just dump me?"


End file.
